My feelings for you
by FutureArtist16
Summary: A Team 8 love triangle story. ShinoHina, KibaHina, mostly revolving on KibaHina though. :3 Slight nejiHina hints *very slight, you have to squint to see them* Also a short narusaku scene/naruhina scene. Set after the timeskip
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This a merely a fan based story.

"Feelings you have for each other will not be heard unless you voice them."

Kiba gently squeezed the hand of the raven haired girl, staring straight into her gentle, farseeing eyes.

"Sometimes…You just have to take the subtle hints they give you…"

The shy girl was struggling to keep eye contact with her team-mate, unsure of exactly what those words were said to mean.

"I…I..-"

She placed her free hand up to her mouth, breathing through short, timed breaths, not daring to break their gaze.

The brunette saw her discomfort, as he flashed her a reassuring grin.

"I think Naruto would definitely respond to your feelings."

At this, the girl shot her gaze to her feet, face red with those unexpected words.

Maintaining his comforting grin, Kiba patted his other hand on top hers.

"So, why are you hesitating? Go tell him already!"

"Arhf! Arhf!"

The large white pup added a voice of agreement to the end of his statement, clearly marking that she couldn't protest against it.

"Hehe! Yeah, you agree to, don't cha' Akamaru!"

"RrrrrArf!"

Akamaru wagged his tail at the boys words, happy to be included.

All the meanwhile, the poor embarrassed girl was barely maintaining her posture let alone try to speak.

"k-k-Kiba-kun!"

She barely managed to voice the words, as she was pulled up by her lively companion.

"Come on Hinata!"

He gave her an encouraging push forward, sending her stumbling to the stone path.

"Naruto lives right down this street, ya'know? I'm sure he's in there, we have no missions at the moment, so he's either there or at the Raman stand!"

Giving her a grin, he beckoned her to go ahead, Akamaru gladly giving a nudge with his wet nose.

"It'll be fine! Just remember what I said, yeah? Heh, just for once I got something helpful ta' say, right? Heh heh!"

Playfully giggling at his own pitiful humour he scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing.  
Hinata looked on at the boys very familiar grin, completely taken aback.  
When Kiba-kun gestured to speak with her, she figured he had just wanted someone to help him bathe Akamaru again…

Since she could never say no when it comes to helping her team-mates.

Even if it involved helping collect honey with shino-kun…

She shivered remembering the previous weekend, scratching at her bee sting on which Shino seemed to care more for the loss of the bee then her sting.

"Mm? Oi' Hinata! Whatcha' doin' still here? Go already!"

With that, and the knowledge of her team-mates stubbornness, she knew she would have to go see Naruto sooner or later.

Even if the thought made her knees grow weak and her head feel heavy.

She stepped toward the path, giving Kiba a quick, polite bow, as she slowly made her way down the ally.

Completely horrified.

She couldn't tell Naruto! Never! What would he say?

"He couldn't like me.. He-"

Kiba's previous words strung in her mind.

"Feelings you have for each other will not be heard unless you voice them."

The raven haired girl swallowed down her fear, she was older now! If she didn't have the strength to tell her feelings, then had she really matured at all?

Determination grew in her eyes, as if she were to be on an undercover, A-rank mission.

Her feeling of fear was greeted with the force of excitement, as she looked up towards her destination.

Today was definitely her day to show how mature she had become, if only through such a small action, she would grow up.

And with that…A new strength was growing at the realms of Hinata's spirit.

Kiba watched as his team-mates steps became quickened and more confident.

He lowered his face, slightly grinning.

"Heh..I guess she has grown the willpower to admit her feelings, right, Akamaru?"

The large pup whimpered slightly, nudging his owner softly, as if to try and comfort him.

"Yeah…Maybe someday I could found that willpower, to…"

The boy trailed off, slowly glancing one last gaze at his disappearing team-mate.

"Maybe…."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata raced eagerly to the blond boys apartment, not wanting this sudden strength to abandon her when she needed it most

Hinata raced eagerly to the blond boys apartment, not wanting this sudden strength to abandon her when she needed it most.

Her paces slowed, as she was faced within a 2metre distance to the entry of the boys apartment.

She could feel her nerves already starting to object, a strong side of her being persuaded to run as far as possible.

Getting to her crushes door had been something she could never do, slight accomplishment filled the back of her mind for even making it this far.

The raven haired girl stood silently, reaching deep down for the boost of confidence to rise back up.

For she would need all the strength she had right now to do this.

Taking baby steps toward the boys door, she breathed in slow, heavy breaths, fighting the doubt in the back of her mind.

Reaching her pale, trembling hand toward the wooden door, already preparing to bolt before he could see who was there, she forced her palm to a fist and hit it softly against the wood.

She knew he couldn't of heard such a silent noise, but a part of her was hoping he wouldn't be in there, so she could further delay this absolute nightmare.

Where had all the confidence faded to? In the moment she needed it the most!

Kiba's words managed to push there way through all of her anxious thoughts, she knew she had to admit how she felt, or, in her mind, she'd never be able to fully mature.

Clutching a hand to her chest she couldn't help but close her eyes and smile, Kiba-kun's words were so perfect and encouraging…When did he learn such inspiring words?

She made a mental note to remember to ask him about it later, but right now she had only one person in mind to talk to.

Lifting her hand up a second time, she much more confidently knocked on the boys front door, making sure he would definitely be able to hear her.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata eagerly knocked again, slightly more softer, trying not to appear too rude and persistent.

Her stomach seemed to drop down to her knees as the door went unanswered, struggling to not bolt away behind a nearby fence.

Another awkward moment past, still no reply to her pleading knocks.

"H-How could he not be home?!"

Muttering to herself, the anxious girl began to grow annoyed, as her excitement and confidence seemed to be turning into a huge waste.

"H-he has to be here!"

Knocking loudly on his door again she grew impatient, fearing she wouldn't be able to find this confidence a second time.

"Naruto-kun!!"

Her knocks turn to bangs, as she suddenly felt really angry at the boy for not being here for her to confess to.

What else could he be doing?! At the ramen stand? It's past lunch time! What does he do, eat 24 hours a day!!

The girls banging grew louder as she was overcome with such disappointment and frustration.

"Dammit! Naruto-kun! Answer the damn door!!"

She didn't even recognise her own voice at that moment, she'd never been this agitated before, especially not towards the boy she has loved her whole life.

With one final frustrating slam on the door, hopes turning to doubt, she heard a click at the handle of the door.

The girl froze, all that previous anger vanishing and turning to her natural anxiety.

H-had he been there the whole time??

The door slowly creaked open, her eyes wide with nerves, awaiting to see that familiar and refreshing face she's been so eager to found just a moment ago.

She was met with nothing.

The door had been unlocked the whole time, her powerful knocks causing to much trouble for the door to stay close under such pressure.

Hinata stood there, facing the empty doorway.

"H-hello?"

No reply greeted her.

What should she do? Close the door and leave before the blonde returned home? Or…

No, she couldn't…It would be impolite to intrude in someone else's home…Even if it was foolishly unlocked.

Though, the stronger part of her knew she couldn't just back away and pretend this didn't happen, she had to recieve some form of prize from all her newly found strength.

Slowly gripping the handle, she gently pushed open the boys door, flinching at every creak that escaped the wooden entrance.

It was a high possibility that he has just been sleeping the whole time, after all, he did sleep like a log.

A blush crossed her face at the thought of entering Naruto's room…The place she couldn't even dare dream about being in.

"Excuse m-me? N-Naruto-kun? Are you in here…?"

The room was lit by an open window to the right of the room, revealing all the mess covering the floor,  
Raman packets and clothes were scattered around all visible areas, she giggled, finding his mess and love for ramen amusing.

Then she found something that made her heart sink.

The raven haired intruder picked up the photo album placed on a pile of dirty clothes, the page open to a picture of Naruto and Sakura cuddling together on his couch.

She noticed the rather annoyed expression on Sakura-chans face, and smirked.

As long as his feelings for Sakura were not returned, she still stood a chance.

Noises from down the hallway caught her attention, as she placed the album back down to the floor.

Naruto-kun…was here?

She eagerly stepped ahead, the picture somehow boosting her confidence, as she prepared herself for her moment.

Today, she would tell the boy she has loved for many years, just how she felt.

Hinata stood nervously by the boys bedroom door, shyly peeking inside to make sure she wasn't interrupting him getting changed.

Not that she'd mind at all.

Through the small opening of his door, she observed the same mess that covered his lounge room, and she noticed a picture resting on a desk…She couldn't quite make it out exactly, but she guessed it was of the old team 7.

Hinata felt sadness for the broken up team, she couldn't even begin to image losing once of her team mates…

Suddenly her thoughts were broken as a familiar boy filled her view, resting some of his weight against the cupboard, he chuckled and made a grin towards the other side of the room.

Not even thinking of what he could be starring at, she gazed upon the half naked body of the boy, barely managing to not let out a cry of surprise.

The blonde had gained such muscle in the time he was away training, even though this had been the first time she had seen such a revealed Naruto, she could tell he had matured greatly.

She wondered her body had matured that much…

Staring intimately at the boys bare chest, barely remembering to breathe, she suddenly heard another voice in the room.

He wasn't alone? How could she confess if he had company…But who could it be-

"Come on Naruto! Stop showing off, you big perve. Come over here already."

Hinata recognised the voice straight away.  
"…S-sakura-chan…"

Before she'd even realized she'd said anything, Naruto was staring across at the gap in the door.

"Hmm? Is someone there?"

The raven haired girl moved swiftly out of view, as she took in a breath and hoped he hadn't seen her.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything…"

Sakura protested at the attention span of her team mate.

"You know how I hate waiting."

Hinata heard footsteps from within the room and prayed they wouldn't walk out to reveal her intrusion

Then she heard deep breathing coming from inside the room. Carefully peeking around the corner, she was met with the image of both Naruto and Sakura, embracing each other.

Sakura's hands were trailing there way around Naruto's bare skin, running there way down to the rim of his orange pants. Naruto's hands were working there way up sakura's legs, slowly reaching up underneath her short skirt.

Hinata was shocked. What was happening? Why was Sakura touching Naruto-kun like that…-

Pulling her head back around the corner, she rested her head against the wall, heart pounding in her chest.

"Now…Let's get these restricting things off…"

The shocked intruder heard giggling among the two teens, as the sound of a soft moan escaped the blondes lips.

Hinata couldn't stand anymore, regaining some form of consciousness she raced her way out of the blondes apartment. Tripping over some empty packets of ramen on the way out.

Running towards somewhere, anywhere for her to try and come to terms with what had just happened, tears forming in her gentle eyes, she collided head on into a very familiar face.

Stumbling over into the ground together, the young man took a few moments to regain his breathe before realizing who the other was and, reaching across, wiped a fallen tear from his team-mates face.

"Hinata-chan…What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I see…So that's what happened…"

"I see…So that's what happened…"

The dark haired boy held his team mate close to his chest, trying his best to comfort her.

He'd never been this close to anyone before, let alone someone he'd always admired.

Not that he'd let Kiba know that.

That idiot…What did he really expect to happen by convincing Hinata into confessing those sorts of feelings, did he want her to end up a wreck?

I wouldn't be surprised if that fool knew of Naruto's current situation with Sakura, as if to try at a pitiful attempt to comfort her from the aftermath.

Shino pulled the sniffling girl closer into his cloaked body, awkwardly running his hand through her long silk hair.

He really had no clue as to what he was supposed to do in this situation.  
…Though he knew best to keep his nesting bugs out of view for the time being.

"S-Shino-kun…I-I..I don't know w-what to do…"

Hinata buried her face into the warmth of her team mates cloak, feeling the slightest bit of comfort from being with someone she could feel so relaxed with.

Her mysterious team mate placed a hand atop her head, holding her gently in his arms, successfully managing to dim the girls shivers.

After all that had happened, it had already reached sundown.  
A cooling chill sent a shiver down the whimpering girls neck, as her team mate slowly broke the contact between their bodies, leaving a confused and saddened expression on the shy girls face.

"S-Shino-kun….Wha-"

Before she could speak another word, the dark haired boy placed a finger gently over her lips, as he reached back and unzipped his large cloak, slowly removing it from his own body and placing it over her back.

She understood his gesture, and accepted the comfort from the warming material.

Looking up at her team mate, she gave a shy smile, and proceeded to nuzzle back into Shino's now thinner layered body.

Also noting how his face revealed itself from the new found change.

The girl could feel his chest move with every breath he took, feeling very relaxed now even after all of today's events'.

Shino's nerves were starting to act up…Her smile is just so…comforting... He couldn't help but pull his team-mate into a much closer hold.

To have her being so relaxed in his arms, the feel of her face rested against his clothed chest, the touch of her hands against his body, their faces only mere inches away from each other…He knew he couldn't take this much longer.

"…Hinata, it's…g-getting late so I could, uh, should…walk you h-home… "

Hinata loved the softness of her team mates voice as he spoke, she'd never seen Shino this way before…  
Hugging against his body didn't feel weird at all…It felt so…comforting.  
Which right now, she needed more then ever.

A smile swept across her relaxed face, feeling warmer and more at peace then ever before.

Her delicate hands swept softly over her close friends chest, trying to show she wanted to stay caressed within the boys grasp for just a little longer.

By now, the poor Shino was completely flushed. His expression softened with all the different feelings he had been experiencing.

He reluctantly broke the closeness between the two, looking down at the girls innocent face.

Expecting disappointment to be in her tone, to his surprise, he was greeted with the most gentle sounding words.

"Shino-kun."

He could only gaze back into her clear eyes.

"Thank you…for today."

Hinata turned to proceed back to the pathway, as her team mate gently grab a hold of her shoulder, pulling her back stumbling into his arms.

And, with that, his lips found there way softly against hers, as he pulled her in closer, brushing a hand across her smooth cheek.

Across from the two chuunin, hidden in the leaves, the sound of footsteps could be heard disappearing into the surrounding tree's, along with the panting of the brunettes companion by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Shino slowly pulled away from the girls lips, looking down upon a shocked expression, she raised a hand up to her lips

Shino slowly pulled away from the girls lips, looking down upon a shocked expression, she raised a hand up to her lips.

"Hinata…"

The girl raised her head, needing an answer to the boys actions.

I'm sorry for the sudden surprise…"

The dark haired boy turned his gaze over to the bushes on which his other team member had been watching quietly.

"It was a necessary move needed if we ever want that idiot to admit his feelings."

Hinata shot a glance to where her team mate was staring, had someone been watching the whole time?

"Shino-kun…W-what do you mean…?"

He focussed his gaze back to the girl.

"Hn, you'll see soon enough. As for now, let's get you home, tomorrow will be a…tiresome day."

Hinata nodded, slightly surprised by the boys sudden change of mood.

There was the Shino that she remembered.

Walking along the stone path with her team mate, she pondered about the recent events.

Never would she have imagined that this day could lead to her first kiss.

Though, even if it was with Shino-kun, the mood seemed right, so I guess that's alright.

Hinata lowered her head with a smirk, slight blush finding it's way across her cheeks.

It was nice to see a different side of Shino-kun.

Stepping up to her door, the boy gave a slight bow as his cloak was returned to him.

"Goodnight, Shino-kun."

His team mate gave a polite bow as he turned to head back to his own home, when he was halted as the girl called his name.

"T-Today…Although Shino-kun gave a reason for k-kissing me… It was just a cover up for how you r-really feel, r-right?"

The blushing girl gave a small smirk, as her team mate stood silent.

He continued to walk ahead.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan."

Shino heard the door to their residence click shut, as he lowered his head, a small smile developing on his mysterious face.

That girl…She's definitely a Hyuuga alright.

He chuckled to himself, as he continued down the stone path, bugs flying around his smiling face.

"They can see right through you."


	5. Chapter 5

In the early hours of the morning, a raven haired girl made her way down their residence to meet with her cousin, eagerly want

In the early hours of the morning, a raven haired girl made her way down their residence to meet with her cousin, eagerly wanting to ask him a question that had been bothering her.

"Neji-nii-sama?"

The girl stepped out onto the back porch, slipping on a pair of sandals as she walk across the ice glazed boards, making her way toward the spot she had noticed her cousin visit religiously of a morning.

Slowly walking her way down the stoned pathway, she saw the figure of her cousin sitting against the back storage room.

"Neji-ni-sama!" Hinata called out as she approached the teen.

Already feeling her presence moments before she had spoken, he casually raised up to greet his blooming cousin.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, Good morning."

He gave a polite bow as, with a smile, she returned the gesture.

What brings you out here on this chilly winters morning?"

Hinata had barely even noticed the changing of seasons.

"I-I…I came to ask you of a question." She responded shyly., looking to her feet.

"It is polite if you can at least keep eye contact with the person you are asking a favour of. Even the lowest form of Hyuuga knows the importance of maintaining focus. "

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them, he'd still been learning to be more polite around others, especially Hinata.

The girl looked back up at her cousin, only slightly taken aback. "Right, thank you, nii-san."

Neji noticed the girls gentle expression, he guessed she'd become immune to his sudden sharp words. Though he still felt that built up guilt at the bottom of his stomach begin to ache once again.

Hinata had grown to understand her cousin much more over the past few years, Even if he had been on missions for a lot of the time, she felt she had gotten to more understand how Neji feels.

Each comment he makes, no matter how harsh they sound, he never means it has an insult., so now she has learned to take them as advice, rather then growing upset.

"U-uh, I'm sorry, what it is that you wish to ask of me? "

Neji nervously tried to start over the conversation, breathing a sigh of relief at the girl not showing any signs of being hurt by his remark.

"Oh, of course."

Hinata looked straight into her cousins eyes, Neji noticed how she kept her gaze directly on his, which somehow made him feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Have you had your first kiss, nii-san?"

The girls expression deadly serious.

"Eh..EHHHH?!"

Neji practically fell out of his shoes. "Wha-What d-do you mean?! What business of that is yours?"

Hinata couldn't restrain her giggling at her cousins completely out of character reaction.

"Answer me, nii-san!" The girl stated in a teasing voice, smirk now flashing across her face.

"I-I don't see how my answer could be of any help to you at all!"

He was clearly trying to resist answering.

"So is that a yes from nii-san?" Hinata began to take advantage of her cousins defencelessness.

"Was it from Ten-Ten-san?" The girl gave a taunting glare to the overpowered teen.

"W-what?! N-no! O-of course not!"

"Ah, then Lee-san?"

"N-NO!!" The boy looked horrified.

Ohhhh, so it was Gai-sens- "

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!! "

Hinata was having too much fun watching her poor cousin act so un-natural to his normal self, wishing she has a video camera with her.

"So, it was definitely Ten-ten. Was it romantic?" The girls grin widened as a blush formed across the teens cheeks.

I-I haven't…It wasn't…" Neji's mind was blank of excuses. " It wasn't ten-ten!"

"Then why are you blushing!"

Hinata stepped back willingly excepting her victory, watching the embarrassed boy lower his face to the ground. He knew he had lost.

" Hm? Nii-san, didn't you say even the lowest of Hyuuga's maintained focus? Because right now, you look pretty low."

Neji could tell his cousin was enjoying herself, as he lay bundled up on the ground.

Something had changed about her…He could definitely notice.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to regain some dignity.

"Yes, it was with Ten-ten. Yes it was romantic." He paused, thinking to himself for a moment.  
"Well, if you consider being tide down by one of her jutsu's and launched on, romantic…"

He hear his cousin giggling at the comment, making his face burn even more.

W-Well, anyway, tell me the reason you so desperately needed to know this?!"

The girl walked over and kneeled down beside her cousin.

""That part was just for some fun." She placed a hand on his back as his face sunk even lower.  
"I…I see…"

But, the reason I came her was to ask you this question…"

Neji gazed up at the girl, startled by her now so serious expression."

After you had your first kiss taken…Did you f-feel….Different? Like, on the inside? S-somehow…"

The boys face fell back to the ground. T-this is what she wanted to know? After all that torture she merely wanted to ask….Wait a second…

"Hinata, why are you asking this question?" His voice suddenly sincere.

"Oh…well, I…" She struggled to keep eye contact as she felt her face growing red from the previous evening.

"I-it's just…"

Neji grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to let out a startled whimper.

"Hinata, Did someone kiss you?!"

Hinata was at first frightened, but she realized that this was Neji's time to 'act the big brother figure' and try to protect her innocence.

Though she didn't want to say anything that could embarrass Shino-kun…So she thought of a way of avoiding the question. "…Not exactly…"

She couldn't think of anything.

"Not exactly?! So that's a yes?! Who was it? Was it Naruto!!"

The girl flinched at the name, but didn't blush. She simply replied with a very sincere "no". Which seemed to calm Neji down almost instantly.

"Ok…Then, who?"

The over-protective attitude had dimmed down to a calm, open mood. Did Neji-nii-san really not like the thought of her and Naruto together that much?

W-well…It wasn't a real kiss, as such…"

"Did his lips touch yours?"

"W-well…Yes…but-"

"Then it was a real kiss."

She was surprised at the gentle tone in his voice, it was very soothing. Hinata felt very trustworthy toward her cousin.

Though I feal he wishes not to start anything."

"He started something as soon as he decided to touch lips with you!" Neji replied in his "matter of fact" voice.

Y-yes…but I honestly don't feel he had any motive beyond the gesture."  
"Men always have a motive beyond kissing, I'm sure he's just trying to lure you in slowly before he moves to a more intimate gesture-"

"Shino-kun isn't like that!!" Hinata blurted it out before she even considered the words.

She couldn't take hearing him insult her friend like that.

"Shino-kun is definitely not someone as uncaring as that! He would never do anything to ruin our friendship!"

Neji starred back at her, mouth agape.

"S…Shino…Kissed you?…"

His face paled.

"U-uhhh..I-I…"

The teen was speechless.

Thinking back to the time they had been introduced, shaking his hand, only later finding a nest of small bugs nesting themselves in his gorgeous, long, silky hair.

The thought of those two being that close…

Neji leaped back about a metre from the girl.

A look of horror on his face.

"H-h-h-have y-you checked your hair!! What if they've nested into my hair again?! NOT AGAIN!!"

The "elite" Hyuuga started franticly scratching at his head, expression being the most terrified emotion she had ever seen come out of her cousin.

"W-wait! T-there are no bugs in your hair! Or mine!"

The brunette began to slow his breathing, still slightly checking through his long hair.

"You could at least of acted a tiny bit glad for me…Instead of leaping out of your own skin."

Hinata pouted, she didn't find Shino-kun that repulsive... Then again, she didn't fantasize over having luscious, beautiful hair, like her cousin did.

Neji smoothed out his hair and slowly moved his way back toward the girl, keeping an eye on her hairline to make sure he could leap back again at any sign of infestation.

The boy muttered out a response, still staring questionably into the girls raven hair

"O-ok, e-excuse me for the improper reaction…"

He settled back into a more relaxed position, deeming the current moment pest free.

"N-now, what was it you asked again?"

Although Neji hated showing himself as anything but calm, he'd grown close enough with his cousin to be able to feel comfortable to act anyway he felt.

It seems she had gotten quite used to that idea as well.  
Starting to miss the days when she was too shy to act out in such a vicious manner as she had previously.

"When nii-san had his first kiss, did something feel…like it had changed?"

The boy scoffed.

"Sure, I knew never to trust Ten-Ten when she said she had a new move to test out on me…"

Hinata just starred back at her cousin, awaiting for a serious answer.

He noticed her seriousness.

"Hn, I suppose so…I guess you could say…I felt more…mature."

The teen seemed very uncomfortable admitting these sorts of things about himself, though he knew right now, with Hinata, honesty was the best thing.

"I-I see…" The girl seemed to take a moment thinking about his words.

She continued. Almost as if…things that felt important to you before seem more meaningless now?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that exactl-" The Hyuuga was cut off before he could finish.

'I see! I see!! So it's normal to feel more affection toward Shino-kun rather then him!"

Hinata's face was glowing with a look of both joy and relief he had never seen in her before.

"What are you tal-"

Neji froze again.

Realizing the seriousness of her words.

"More…Affection…Toward…Shino…??"

His face growing pale for the second time.

Images of Hinata and Shino began to cloud his mind once again, as a sharp pain crossed his cheek.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts, a hand to his face. Hinata…had slapped him?

"Nii-san! Please stop pulling that face at the mention of Shino-kun and I!"

The brunette actually felt intimidated by his cousin, where had this attitude grown from?

There's no way someone could change that much after one kiss…Surely…

He gazed at his cousin, a fierce glow in her eyes.

She did seem…different. That was for sure…

Though he doubted it was really a kiss that had caused this change.

"Tell me, what else had happened yesterday?"

The girl flinched.  
"Nothing of interest."

Hinata stood up from her position, her expression had grown much darker, as she excused herself from his side.

"Thank you for your honesty, nii-san."

She began stepping towards the building.

'Wait, Hinata-chan!" Neji called out, feeling an apology was needed, though he wasn't sure why.

The girl turned around, facing her cousin,

A reassuring grin across her face.

"I'm fine, I have to go see a certain someone now!"

With a girlish giggle in which Neji could only describe as unnerving, the girl had disappeared inside the house, leaving a bewildered, curious Neji behind.

Could it be…That she has finally…Gotten over … 'him'…?

The teen chuckled to himself, what would be next? Lee having an affair with Ten-ten?

"Hah, impossible."

"…Right?"


	6. Chapter 6

After visiting her cousin briefly, the raven haired girl was preparing herself for the days events while rinsing over her matu

After visiting her cousin briefly, the raven haired girl was preparing herself for the days events while rinsing over her matured figure in the warmth of a shower.

Today she planned to visit both Kiba and Shino for the morning, after all, this day was the anniversary of their squad being established, four years ago.

The three of them always celebrated this day, though with Kurenai-sensei's newly born baby, she would be absent from the occasion.

Wrapped in her light purple, unfortunately quite revealing towel, the girl began to brush her long, raven hair. Remembering how much easier it was to take care of while it was short.

Letting out a sigh, Hinata placed on her pink slippers and continued to her room, where her usual clothes lay out ready on her bed.

Stepping lightly down the hall way she was greeted by a newly dressed Neji, his serious face turning to a blush as he tried his best not to think about how the thin fabric of her towel did an awfully bad job at hiding her maturing figure.

"H-Hinata…" the boys face was quickly growing red, "Excuse me for the intrusion…"

Hinata noticed the boys clear eyes flash over her body, she blushed from embarrassment, as his face turned quickly to his side.

"T-There is a guest waiting I-in your room." The teen spat out the words as he did a very slight bow and dashed out of the situation, before even informing the girl who this guest was.

"…My…room?"

The rather revealed girl tiptoed to the door, being slightly open, she tried to eagerly see who it was.

She guessed it would be either Shino or Kiba, since one of them usually came to pick her up on this day. Somehow blushing at the thought of Shino seeing her like this.

Shaking the thought, she slowly opened her door.

Hinata's eyes widened, her head feeling dizzy…Of all the people to be here at that moment, why must it be 'him'!?

The quest glared back, eyes glued on the short, purple towel the girl was very unsuccessfully concealing herself in, a blush slowly crossing his cheeks.

"A-ah….G-good morning…Hinata…" The boy muttered as his eyes stayed glued on the girls figure.

She felt her mind grow light, as she lost control of her balance, and collapsed to the wooden floor.

The blonde hesitantly ran over to the collapsed figure, trying his best not to notice how the towel began to unravel itself from the dazed body.

"H-Hinata! A-Are you ok?!"

He grabbed the bundle and stepped over toward the bed, placing her gently down, resting her head on a pillow.  
His eyes smoothly taking a glance down the practically uncovered figure.

"H-Hinata…."

At that moment, a knock came on the wooden door, as a very shocked brunette interrupted the scene.

Kiba glared inside his team mates room, what he found sent waves of anger and jealousy flash through his system.

Hinata seemed to be passed out, a small piece of fabric barely hiding her naked figure, Naruto taking in the rare exposed sight of the girl.

His fists clenched.

"Naruto…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!"

Grabbing the blonde by the collar of his orange jacket, he shot a piercing glare into the others eyes, preparing to punch this perverts head off.

Naruto was completely taken by surprise, he struggled to voice a word.

"K-Kiba…It's not what you think!"

The brunette flinched, not really caring to hear out the rest of his explanation.

He pulled out one of his spare kunai, practically ready to slit this perverts throat.

Had Naruto returned Hinata's feelings? Then….Then why was she with Shino as well?!

Is she really that much of a damn whore!?

His mind was too clouded by jealously and upmost anger to even care how irrational he sounded.

He new Hinata was nothing like that, he knew there'd be an appropriate answer, but he had such built up tension of holding back these feelings for so long, watching as she blushed and always spoke about how much she loved this idiot.

Waiting so long for the day she realized he wasn't worth it! The day she realized that she could possibly love someone other then Naruto! The day she noticed him! As he'd take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her! That he always had!

But then, he finds her with Shino?!

And then, as he came to get an explanation…He finds her with Naruto as well?!

He couldn't hold back anymore, his grip tightened as he forcefully plunged the Kunai in the blondes chest, watching as the shock over the boys face turned to pain, as he twisted the blade inside the flesh.

Though the flesh quickly disappeared into a cloud of smoke, as the blade find itself lodged inside of a plank of wood.

Getting grabbed forcefully from behind and thrown to the ground, Kiba let out a pained and angered grunt as his chin slammed against the wooden floor boards.

Using all his force, he turned his now bleeding face toward the weight over his back.

Only to be met with placid, Hyuuga eyes, byakugan staring angrily back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

A dazed and sore Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in an unfamiliar room

A dazed and sore Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in an unfamiliar room.

Carefully shifting her gaze around, she recognised the area for being that of a Hospital room.

Confused, she moved her hand to the far side of her skull, feeling a large lump; she flinched as a sharp pain struck through her head.

She vaguely remembered what had happened…Meeting with Neji to ask a question. Of which she couldn't remember at the current time.

Laying out her clothes over her bed, heading into the bathroom…An image of Naruto flashed suddenly over her thoughts.

"…Naruto-kun?"

But why…? Had she seen him that morning?

Rubbing her eyes in frustration the girl heard a mumble from beside her bed, glancing over to see another body asleep in a bed next to hers.

"Hn…? H-Hinataaa…" The teen muttered in a sleepy tone.  
Brushing over his blonde locks, he was met by the girls questioning expression.

Hinata let out a small gasp, why had Naruto been in hospital? Did something happen to the both of them? W-Were they attacked?

Dimly noting the Hyuuga panicking, he sat up giving his trade mark grin, eye's red from tiredness.

"Heh, don't worry Hinata, nothing bad really happened."

The boy gestured a reassuring look, but somehow Hinata felt a pinch of annoyance.  
If nothing bad had happened, why were they both in hospital?

Letting out a sigh, she allowed the boy to continue on with explaining.

The blonde look to the floor, a sweat drop finding its way down his forehead.  
Hinata took in every ounce of behaviour from the blondes actions.  
From his blush, to the sign of reluctance in his eyes, the flash of guilt working its way through his mind.

Being a Hyuuga, you notice these signs without needing the byakugan active, immediately she could tell that whatever had happened had been remotely his fault.

Hinata stared back at him expectantly, pushing back the thought of how she wasn't the least bit nervous while alone with the blonde, and the boy looked up Hinata, clearing his throat.

"W-Well, it really was a big misunderstanding."

The girl continued glaring in the boys' eyes, reading his every expression.

"You see…The old ha- Umm, the Hokage, had assigned a mission for us today. You, me, Kiba and Shino!"

The girl look slightly confused, they hadn't had a mission together in years, and it was a strange thing to do now that team seven had a new member.

He understood the girls' expression.

"Oh, well I thought it was weird at first too, but Sai, Sakura and Yamato-sensei were assigned a mission together…" The boy grumbled angrily.

"I was told not to go because of the current rumours of the akatsuki being close by, so Shikamaru was asked to join for the mission instead.

"And with Kurenai-sensei's new baby, your team was down by one as well."

Hinata saw the jealousy flash in the boys eyes, she couldn't help but feel she'd seen that look somewhere recently…She couldn't place it on whom though.

"Like any Akatsuki bastards could stop me…" He was grumbling angrily to himself, reminding Hinata of how he seemed just like Konohamaru…Immature.

Sighing, she asked the boy to continue, as his expression change completely again, the jealousy washing away.

"Yeah well, like I said, we had a mission together so I figured I'd come around to inform you since we only live just down the street from each other and all."

His grin seemed to fade before he continued the next part, instead replaced by a blush.

"And well, Neji answered the door and told me to go wait in your room…You know that bastard shot me such a filthy look! What's his problem with me anyway, just 'cus I totally kicked his ass at the chuunin exa-"

"Naruto! The story…?" Hinata grew impatient.  
They were both in hospital and this idiot's bloating about something from 3 years ago?!

"O-oh yeah, I guess I got a bit carried away." The boy blushed stupidly.

Hinata glared back, intimidating the blonde.

"Well I was in y-your room and…I heard a knock on the door and…when I looked up you…" Naruto struggled to finish the sentence. "Y-you…You just collapsed and that's how you hit your head!"

The boy blurted out, completely skipping over the detail that she had been wearing nothing but a short towel which had unfolded itself at the impact of her fall.  
Hinata's head dropped. She had fainted again?  
I suppose it was only a matter of time before I ended up with a concussion. The girl sighed, how embarrassing on her part…

Glancing back up, she questioned why Naruto was in here.

"Umm…Well I picked you up and lied you over the bed, you know, to try and check if you were o.k."

She could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"And…Well then Kiba walked in and got all jealous for some reason and started assaulting me!"

Hinata was shocked, Kiba?  
What could he of been jealous of?

She thought about how the scene would have appeared to walk in on.  
Her figure was laying on the bed…Naruto beside her… How could he of been so annoyed at that situation?

Hinata knew that he must be leaving something out, or even making it up. There is no way Kiba would of acted with such anger over something like that.

I mean, he had been the one encouraging her to be with Naruto! Why would he feel so protective then…

She glared back at Naruto, who seemed to be thinking of how to continue.

He obviously had to be lying, though why he'd see the need is the question bothering her the most.

"Surely…You are over exaggerating over Kiba-kun. He would never-"

The hyperactive teen lifted up his hospital shirt, revealing a bandaged, blood stained chest.

Hinata gasped, he can't be implying Kiba had done that…Surely!

Naruto's face was sincere as he lowered down his shirt.

"That bastard fucking stabbed me! Directly into my chest! "

Hinata couldn't believe his words, there is no way her team member could have done that.

"It would have been worse if I hadn't used the replacement jutsu faster!"

"You're lying!" Hinata wouldn't believe him, she couldn't.  
'Kiba-kun is not like that! He'd never-"

"He tried to fucking kill me, Hinata! It's a good thing Neji came in when he did or I probably wouldn't have gone easy on him either!"

"What…Nii-san…?"

She knew how protective her cousin was to her safety, the first sign of trouble he would have restrained him without any remorse.

"W-what happened to Kiba-kun!?" The situation seemed to be growing worse at every detail.

"Huh… Kiba? You really care what happened to that damn bastard?!"

"He's my best friend; I need to hear his story before I start taking sides!"

"Isn't this wound in my chest a good enough indication to know who's side to be on!?"

Naruto was just about ready to leap out of his bed and slap the girl, was she really that clueless?!

"Maybe I could trust you a little better if you weren't lying!!"

Hinata didn't know what had come over her, she didn't care if she was yelling at the boy she thought she loved, she just wanted to know what happened to her friend.

"Lying!? You think this hole in my chest just got there by itself?!"

"I don't care about you! Just tell me where Kiba-kun is!!"

Naruto flinched at those words.

"You don't care, huh?"

He jumped up out of the hospital bed, ignoring the sharp pains in his chest from the sudden movement he then pinned the girl down to her own matris.

His face hovering right over her own.  
The warmth of their bodies seemed to draw them in closer together.

"If you don't care about me, then why were you peeking inside my bedroom yesterday?"

The teen breathed his words softly over the girls' lips, gazing directly into the clear grey eyes in front of him.

The girls eyes widened…H-he knew…

Hinata struggled against his weight over her body; he held both her arms against the matris, preventing her from fighting back.

What was he doing? Was he planning to hurt her?

"You…You knew I was there the whole time?"

The boy smirked.

"You may be able to read expressions, but you're awfully bad at concealing your presence."

Hinata clenched her teeth.

"Tell me the truth of what happened today."

Naruto moved her arms forward so he was holding down both with one hand, as the other trailed its way down past her face, gripping a hold onto the blanket over her body.

"You want to know…the truth?"

The blonde stripped the blanket off of her body, revealing the white, very see through hospital gear.

She could sense his change in chakra; this wasn't the normal Naruto she was used to. This one seemed more overpowering, lustful…dominant.

Trying again to break free of his grip, she felt a hand run across her collar bone, working its way toward the buttoned shirt.

"The truth is..."  
He ripped open her shirt, revealing her fully matured breasts, taking in the sight before continuing.

"That I came there to see you for a much more important reason."

Hinata flinched as a hand found its way running across her chest, playfully running the fingertips over her nipples, squeezing gently as they hardened from the contact.

Naruto moved his face down, staring lustfully before running a tongue over her large breasts, taking the first into his mouth for a taste.

The girl let out a whimper, trying her best to move out from the boys grasp.

His grip tightened over the girls' arms as he thrust his crotch firmly against hers.

She could feel the hardened area pushing eagerly over the thin fabric of their pants.

He let out a deep breath as his face disconnected from the girls breast and hovered over to the next.

"You were passed out, naked; in front of me…Did you really expect me to be able to resist?"

He fiercely crushed his mouth against the new found breast, causing the girl to let out a quiet moan.

Hinata wanted to yell out for help, to try and get out of his grip, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to do anything but lay unwillingly under the boys aroused figure.

"I could have had my way with you then, while you were still unconscious…But then that bastard walked in on me…I didn't even get a chance to taste you yet…"

Naruto edged his way down her stomach, placing kisses all the way to her pant line.  
He quickly began to pull then down, as he hesitated.

Hinata took this as her chance to break free of his hold as she kicked her legs outwards to attempt to push him off.

The boy fell flatly against the ground, his face full of horror.  
His breathing has fastened to a dangerously fast pace as he started to twitch, eyes locked on his hand.

The Hyuuga sat up; trying to see what was on the boys fingers.

She could see vast bugs spreading their way up the teens arm, digging into veins.

Hinata let out a small scream as she turned immediately staring to her crotch, revealing a whole nest of small black bugs.

Terror crossed her face; she lay frozen in awe as a comforting voice found its way into her ears.

She looked toward the sound, finding Shino standing with his arms outstretched, recalling back the nest of beetles.

"S-Shino-kun…" The girl whimpered, feeling relieved by his presence.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

He stepped over toward the shaken girl, as he pulled the blanket back up so she could cover herself.

A tear was forming in her eyes, as she shot a sudden glance toward the pile on the floor.

"Wha…What happened to him…?"

The cloaked boy turned his attention to the twitching boy.

"Hn, those bugs carried a poison in them, paralysing their pray for a certain period of time according to the amount injected"

Hinata stared down at the blonde boy, eyes fixed on the lumps under his skin where the beetles had dug in.

"Once their opponent is paralysed, they feast upon their chakra source. Naruto should wake up within 6 hours, without a single memory of what just happened."

"…Really? He won't remember any of this…?"

The brunette boy nodded In reply.

"So that is the other effect of the poisons…" Hinata muttered questionably.

"No, those bugs don't have the power to erase memory."

Hinata looked up at her team mate.  
"What? But then how…"

"Right now they are feasting only on the boys red chakra."

Hinata looked back towards the paralysed teen.  
The chakra of the Nine Tailed fox…

"That was not the Naruto we know Hinata, so do not hold any grudge toward him."

The girl was startled by his words, she didn't quite fully understand about the effects of the red chakra…But she nodded in response, knowing that if Shino would hold no grudge, then she definitely couldn't.

Shino was, after all, a genius.

The shock was dimming down and as Shino's focus turned back to Hinata she immediately blushed heavily.

He had just seen her without any clothes on…And yet he acted as though nothing had happened.

Shyly, she began to ask about her other team mate, as she felt her head grow dizzy again.

Shino caught her before hitting her already fragile head against the bars of the bed frame, as she passed out once again from all the events that had occurred.

Lowering her slowly against her pillow, he pulled the blanket back up over her bare chest. Placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, he continued over to place the paralysed Naruto into his own Hospital bed.

It was a good thing he chose to check on the girl when he did. The thought of anyone touching her like that ignited a spark of jealousy at the back of his mind.

Placing himself beside her bed stall, he brushed the feeling off as mere concern for his team mate.

At least, that's what he convinced himself it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Over beside the main desk of the Hospital, one brunette teen sat impatiently in his bed stall.

"Dammit Shino, I ask you to grab me something to eat and you're gone for half an hour?"

"Knowing him he probably sensed a butterfly in need of help and rushed off to rescue it… That Idiot."

The boy pouted, he definitely wasn't in a good mood to be made waiting.

"You know, that's not a very nice way to talk about your team mates. "

Kiba glanced up as he smelt something that made his mouth water.

"Mushy Steak and vegetables, oh you shouldn't have!!" Kiba eyed hungrily at the figure in the doorway.

Kurenai glanced dumbly at the anxious face in front of her.

"Sheesh, is that all you think about?"

She pulled out a can of baby food from her bag, throwing it swiftly over to her student.

The teen wasted no time in pulling of the lid and quickly digesting the small amount of flavoured food.

"You know, I was saving that for Asuma, but even he can't stand that damned fake baby food. "

Kiba glanced up, wiping his mouth on his sleeves and throwing the empty can over to the bin, landing it perfectly in target,

"Ah, so his name is Asuma, huh?"

Kurenai smiled, glancing down at the bundle in her arms.

"That's right, I'm sure he will grow to be as great a man as his father was."

The small child lay sleeping in her grasp, as she ran a hand gently over his newly growing hair.

"Let's hope he doesn't get the same looks though…" Kiba muttered to himself.

Kurenai shot him a glance as he chuckled nervously.

"So, is it true to what happened? The reason why you're in here…"

The teen shot his glance to his teachers' feet, an annoyed expression over his face.

"So it is then. I didn't think you could be so foolish, Kiba."

The boy flinched, returning to his unapproachable mood.

Kurenai sighed.

"Why don't you save us all the trouble and just talk to her about how you feel?"

Kiba's face paled, looking up at his teachers face.

"Wha-what do ya' mean…" A blush covered his cheeks.

"You think I haven't noticed? I have been your teacher for 4 years now; you can't hide anything from me. "

The woman chuckled, enjoying causing her student such discomfort.

The boys blushing face turned to a pout.

"Tch, you don't know how I feel."

He was trying to brush of talking about this subject to his teacher, though knowing she wouldn't back down that easily.

"Oh really…? Then explain the time when Hinata had sprained her ankle during a mission-"

"Shut up!"

"And Shino had offered to carry her on the travel back…-"

"I said shut up!!" Kiba's face was a glowing red.

"But you firmly pushed Shino aside and grabbed Hinata up in your arms, and you told this to her-"

"N-no…" Kiba was feeling light headed, he hated when she brought up past events like this.

"-Don't worry Hinata, I will always be here to help you when you're in need."

Kiba's face was buried in his lap.

"And as she replied with her sweet toned thank you, your eyes widened and your face grew flushed. Ever since then, every time you look at her, you have the same fluttered expression…"

Kurenai just loved teasing the boy like this.  
"Am I wrong?"

Kiba was hiding the redness on his cheeks.

"Y…You just made that last bit up!" He spat out, obviously trying to cover the truth.

"Oh really, would I be lying again if I recalled the night you lay awake in your sleeping bag, staring shyly across to Hinata?"

"W-w-wait a s-second!!"

"And you leaned over, placing a kiss over her forehead!"

"Y-You were meant to of been asleep!!" Kiba couldn't hold back his blush any longer; he knew his teacher had beaten him.

Kurenai just smiled, accepting her victory she figured she had tortured the boy long enough…Well, almost.

"I went passed Hinata's room before I came here."

Kiba's expression turned more serious.

"H-how is she…?"

"Oh, she's fine. It was nice of Shino to comfort her like he is though…"

Kurenai watched her students' expression grow wide.

"Wh-What...?"

"Hmm? Didn't he mention…He's been over by Hinata's side for awhile now, she seemed very peaceful wrapped up in Shino's grasp…"

Kiba struggled to maintain his position. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind.  
His face was growing red; she wasn't sure whether it was from nerves or anger.

The jounin casually shrugged.

"You know, I think it's very mature of Shino to be embracing his feelings towards Hinata."

She caught the flinch from Kiba as she finished her sentence.

"If anyone was to win Hinata's love, so far it seems Shino would be the Victor."

The boys face grew hurt by the words.

"Unless offcourse, someone placed some competition in his way."  
Kiba flashed a gaze to his teacher, as she smiled and exited the room.

His face lowered.

"Heh, if Shino thinks her can win over Hinata; he's got another thing coming! I'll never let him beat me! Especially when it comes to lo-"

The brunette slowly looked back toward the doorway, the scent of familiarity crossing his senses before he could finish his sentence.

Glancing over, he saw two figures in the doorway; he felt all the blood rush out of his face.

"Umm, K-Kiba-kun…Sorry to interrupted…"

The girl was slightly blushing, as she looked over to her companion.

He understood the gesture.  
"Kiba, what exactly were you talking about?" Shino replied, finishing the girls' sentence.

The Inuzuka was frozen; he sat across from his two team mates, who were both awaiting an answer.

"Something about, winning over Hinata…?" Shino knew exactly what he meant.

Hinata was acting her usual clueless self, trying to figure out the situation.

Shino lowered his glasses very slowly, moving his face so his eyes met directly with Kiba's.

Giving him a silent respond, "You've got no chance."

Kiba stared back, each having a silent agreement through stares.

Hinata just stood by Shino, looking back and forward between each boy.

She sighed; her team mates were so confusing…

Hinata gently pulled on Shino's sleeve.

"Um, Shino-kun…May I please speak with Kiba-kun alone?"

Shino glanced down at the girl, pushing his glasses back up.

"Of course."

The cloaked boy exited the room, closing the door behind him.

He stood silently against the wall, hands in both pockets.

It would seem Kiba's words had sparked a rather possessive response from inside his mind.

All he could think about was what Hinata would need to be alone with Kiba for…He hated feeling this way.  
It was so foolish of him.

Gathering his thoughts he stepped down toward the bathroom, in need of some fresh water to cover his slowly burning face.

Hinata walked cautiously towards the teen. She had to know what really happened between him and Naruto.

She then noticed Kiba's wounds.

Kiba noticed her glancing over his bandaged body, a very worried look over her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be outta' here by the morning!"

He tried to reassure her, but when her eyes met his he lost all of the confidence.

"Kiba-kun…Did you try to…h-hurt…Naruto-kun?"

Kiba's face flushed with guilt, still slightly blushing.

His eyes remained over her face; she saw the guilt building up in his expression.

Her eyes began to water.  
"W-why, Kiba-kun? W-what did he do that was so horrible to make you lose you mind like that!"

Kiba hated seeing Hinata upset; especially when it had been provoked by his own actions.

"I-I…misunderstood the situation…I wouldn't of acted out like that if I was thinking clearly!"

"Why weren't you thinking clearly?! What situation could you have possibly seen for such a serious reaction?"

"H'He was looking at you!"

Hinata grew even more confused.

"S-so?! Isn't that a normal thing to d-"

"You were naked!"

The girl froze, her eyes widening at the words.

"W-what…?"

"You were lying unconscious over the bed wearing nothing but a loose towel! A-and he was standing over you with such perverted eyes, how was I supposed to react?!"

By now, they were both blushing deeply.

It seems Naruto had managed to completely leave out the part of her being…

She couldn't even think of it.

Naruto…Shino…and now she discovers even Kiba…had seen her…

Her head grew light as she stumbled forward, landing over Kiba's chest.

Kiba's blush darkened at the sudden contact between them, he immediately moved over, pulling her up to lay on the matris with him, not wanting the girl to pass out and hit her head again.

Hinata wearily took note of Kiba pulling her up next to him; her mind was mostly blank at the moment, still in shock.

Kiba continued on, hoping to try and keep her conscious.

He though a compliment may make her more steady.

"W-well, your cousin definitely is protective over you! He came bursting in and knocked me flat as soon as he sensed trouble, as expected of such a great clan!"

Hinata's expression widened once again, forgetting to add that her cousin as also seen her naked to the list.

She buried her face into kibas' shoulder, too embarrassed to voice any response.

Kiba was blushing at the gesture, as he placed his arm around the girl, causing a much closer positioning.

"If ya' worried about how so many of us have, well…have seen you…"

The brunette was trying some more complementary reassuring methods.

"Then you shouldn't be embarrassed. You have one heck of a gorgeous figure!"

And at that, for the third time that day, Hinata passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata slowly regained consciousness once again as she placed a hand against her forehead

Hinata slowly regained consciousness once again as she placed a hand against her forehead.

She really needs to stop fainting like this, not only is it humiliating but if this were to happen on a mission…Rubbing her sore eyes, she felt a warm presence next to her.

Gazing up, she was met by the familiar face of her team mate.

He always looked so cute when he was asleep…As well as a lot less noisy.

The girl smirked, resting her head gently across his chest, feeling an arm resting around her back, holding their bodies in closer together.

Hinata could hear each beat of his heart, her head rising with his chest.

She couldn't quite pick it but, something about being wrapped in the warmth of Kiba's grasp felt…right.

This feeling was much different compared to the previous night with Shino…

Hn? Shino…

Her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about Shino, who had been told to wait for her to finish talking to Kiba.

Looking towards the clock resting above the door; she immediately broke from Kiba's grip, stepping up out of the bed.

Seven o'clock? How long could she of been in with Kiba-kun for?!

Peeking through the closed blinds, she saw the sun setting far into the horizon.

Rushing over to the wooden door, she slowly creaked it open, peeking out cautiously.

"Shi….Shino-kun…?"

He must of already left by now, he had no reason to stay waiting for the girl for so lo-

"Hinata."

Turning her head, she saw the cloaked boy leaning against wall, hands in each pocket.

"Have you finished speaking with Kiba?"

His tone sounded rather sharp compared to usual…But she 'had' just kept him waiting for over two hours…

"Shino-kun…I'm sorry for taking so long…You could have gone home you know, I wouldn't of minded…"

The boy didn't respond.

"A-after all…Shino-kun had no reason to wait for me after such a long time…"

"I had reason for waiting."

Hinata grew curious. Shino never liked to wait for anyone… his reason must have been pretty important.

"W-what reason did you have?"  
Again, the teen stood quiet.

After a short amount of silence, he spoke up.

"I waited because Hinata-chan told me to wait for her."

The girl was shocked, he had stayed because she had told him to?…

Hearing that made her feel more guilty.

"Shino-kun doesn't have to do what I tell him to d-

"I wanted to."

Hinata stared up at her team mate, his face still facing towards the opposite wall.

They both stood in a silence, before Hinata started speaking.

"Why…Why has Shino-kun been so nice towards me…"

The cloaked teen looked over to the girl for the first time, his expression hidden behind both glasses and clothing.

"You've been so kind to me recently…while Kiba-kun has been very awkward towards me."

Shino glared down at the girl, who's gaze had moved to the ground it front of her.

"Have I done something wrong to make Kiba-kun upset? He hurt Naruto-kun because of me…He himself has been injured because of me!"

The girls voice was growing shaky, as she clutched both her hands to her chest.

"Yet Shino-kun…Has been nothing but obedient to me…I don't understand wh-"

Through the girls' sentence, Shino had stepped closer to pull her into his arms.

Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Hinata-chan has done nothing wrong. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable"

He broke the contact from the girl, staring down into her confused expression.

"The reason is…" The boy paused, while the girl stood expectantly.

"The reason…is…" He sighed slightly.

"Kiba is in love with you."

The words sent Hinata into utter shock.

Kiba-kun…loved…her?

"I don't understa-"

Shino placed a hand over he cheek, reaching up to his face, pulling down his cloak.

Revealing the most part of his face.

Hinata gazed up to him; watching as the boy pulled off his glasses.

It was the first time she had a chance to look closely into his eyes.

Shino's eyes were focussed directly into her own, a very serious yet relaxed expression over his face.

"He loves you, he always has. He just could never say it himself."

Hinata stood shocked at first, but soon her expression relaxed; smiling softly she stepped up to place a gentle kiss against the boy in front of her.

His eyes stayed staring forward, as the girl pulled slowly back

"Thank you for this, Shino-kun."

He returned her look with a gaze of slight confusion as she continued.

"Because…Shino-kun loves me too, right?"

Her face was covered with a very sweet smiled, as he pushed his glasses back over his eyes.

"Yet, Shino-kun cares more for Kiba-kun's feelings…So he is willing to push back his own emotions."

Shino couldn't help but smirk. This girl was a lot more clever then she acted.

"I think that…Even though Shino-kun act's so withdrawn…He's really a very considerate person."

Her soft smile grew with each moment.

"That's what I find most annoying about you."

Shino looked on slightly startled.

"Because, if Shino-kun never considers himself…Then he may end giving up the thing he cares for the most…"

Hinata gave one last smirk, as she turned to head back towards the door, leaving Shino with wide eyes.

An accomplished smile spread over his face.

She really was an interesting person.


	10. Chapter 10

"Neji-Nii-saaaan!"

The newly healed Hyuga stumbled down towards her cousin, flinching as she felt a stitch forming in her chest.

"W-we have been...r-running for over 20 m-minutes…Can we please stop yet!?"  
She breathed in heavily; growing short of breath from yelling out after the boy.

Neji came to a stop, turning and smiling brightly at the exhausted girl.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, Just a little further."

As the girl pulled up by her cousin, he swiftly knelt down and gestured allowance to be carried on his back.  
Feeling awkward from the senseless motion; she began to move past the kneeling boy, who proceeded to snatch up the girl over his shoulder.

"N-nii-san!"

The brunette chuckled to himself as he started back up his pace, being careful to hold her firmly in his embrace.

"Excuse me, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba squinted a glance over his shoulder, being greeted by a serious expression.

"Ah, Ten-ten, how are you?"

"Have you seen Neji-san?"

"Tch, figures."

The girl shot an fierce glance toward the other chuunin.

"He was supposed to meet Lee-san for training but never showed…"

"What's that got to do with you?" Kiba spat out, growing annoyed.

He didn't like talking to this person.

Ten-ten flinched, obviously trying to maintain her mellow posture.

"Have you seen him or haven't you?!"

"Tch, what would make you assume I'd know where that bastard is?"

"What did you say!?"

The aggravated girl stepped forward, pulling the boy up by the hem of his jacket, snatching a kunai from her belt, stretching her arm out in striking position.

"How dare you talk about Neji like that! You little punk!"

She didn't like talking to this person much either.

"Go on then! Pierce me! I'll give you a free shot!!"

He smirked, knowing that she couldn't harm a fellow companion without good reason.

The girl stepped back, placing the weapon back to its holster, returning back to her calmer state.

"You're not worth my time."

"Hah, as I thought."

"What does that mean?!"

"Ten-ten-san!"

There argument was interrupted by a males voice, the girl turned to be met by her team mate.

"Ah, and Kiba-kun, good morning."

Lee gave a polite bow as Kiba very dully returned the gesture.

Turning his attention back to the girl, Lee began informing her of how he had sensed there team mates chakra and had ended up finding his location just out of the town.

"Eh? Really? What could he be doing out there?"

"Well that's the other thing, he has Hinata-chan with him."

Kiba's ears perked up.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, from what I could work out, they were heading toward the south border."

"Could it be a mission?" Ten-ten added in.

"Not likely, the south gate holds nothing of importance at all, and if there were any enemies out there we would have been informed by now."

Ten-ten sighed. "Well, I suppose we might as well just start training without him then, if you think you can handle me as your opponent."  
She smirked as the boys expression lit up.

"Right!" Lee jumped excitedly at the mention of training, even if his rival wasn't there, he was never one to pass up a good sparring session.

"What, that it's?"

The two team members turned back to the seemingly forgotten teen.

"Don't you find it even remotely strange for him to take Hinata out without telling anyone?!"

Lee and ten-ten both shot a glance to each other, before they spoke.

"It's not unlike Neji-kun to act out without consulting anyone…" Lee began slowly.

"…Though, what business he could have out south is definitely a mystery." Ten-ten added, finishing the sentence.

"Then why is he taking Hinata out there?!"

Just as the robed girl was about to "maturely consult" him about how rude he was being, Kiba took off down the path, shoving her back a few inches.  
"EHH? Where do you think you are going?!" She shouted, holding out a clenched fist.

"To bring Hinata back!"

"What's your problem?!" Ten-ten spat out. "You think Neji would let anything happen to her!?"

The teen just kept running, he honestly didn't know why he felt so annoyed about her being alone with her cousin.  
Ever since hearing Kurenai's words, the thought of her being alone with 'anyone' was enough to piss him off.

He had to find her, and when he did, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Lee stood staring at the other boys youthful running, glancing back toward his team mate as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"That kid is 'so' clueless."

A smile grew over the boys lips.

"No, he is in love."

Ten-tens expression widened, looking up she found her team mate looking out at the boys disappearing image, smiling gently.

She sighed quietly, brushing back some loose strands of hair.

"How do you think he'll go?"

"Only time may tell." Lee replied, turning back to the girl, smiling brightly.

"Although…" His smile was replaced by a shy smirk, a sweat drop running down his cheek.

"…Do you think we should have told him that he was heading North, and they are in the South?"

He chuckled nervously.

Ten-tens face brightened as she shot a grimacing smirk in Kiba's direction.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out for himself, now, how about that training session?"

"Right!"


	11. Chapter 11

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Hinata lay now drooped over her cousins' shoulders as he continued to carry her out towards the south gate. Thick clouds had begun to form over the previously clear skies.

"W-we aren't lost, Hyuuga's do not get lost."

"We passed by that same tree stump 10 minutes ago."

"…"

"Didn't you bring a map?"

"Hyuuga's don't use maps!

"Yet they still get lost."

"We aren't lost!"

"Then where are we?"

Neji sighed; he knew she had a point. He had only visited this area one time before while passing through on a mission and hadn't even thought to bring a map.

"Well…" Hinata hopped down off of her cousins' back, stumbling slightly at the sensation of placing weight back onto her legs. "I'm pretty familiar with this area, so, just tell me where you were taking us."

"Eh? You…You know this area?"

"Yes, our team has done many missions out this way…We ended up coming out here even in our spare time. It's a nice, quiet place around here."

She smiled softly, looking up toward the growing storm, lost in thought.

"Oh...well, you could have said so sooner…" The brunette groaned, growing annoyed at how the day was turning out.  
If she knew the area so well then she would have already been to where he wanted to take her.

"So where were we headed?" Hinata chimed in, totally oblivious to her cousins' disappointment.

"The…The waterfall..." He murmured, feeling foolish.

The girl seemed to pause for a moment.

"O-oh…Right. Well, that should be easy enough to find, we just have to head up past that open field." She outstretched her arm, pointing toward the west.

"Though by the looks of the weather I don't think we could go swimming today anyway, and you didn't tell me to pack my bathing suit either…So…"

"O-Oh, no…It's not that I wanted to swim…I-I just…"

Neji blushed, turning away from the girls curious eyes.

"I just thought you might like a day out to relax…You know…Away from all the noise of the town…"

He tried to sound convincing, but Hinata could sense there was more behind his reason.

"By noise, you mean Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, don't you?"

"…"

The brunette turned back to his cousin with a worried look over his face.

"Shino told me what happened at the hospital."

Hinata's eyes widened now taking her turn to look away from the boys' eyes.

"W-what…Exactly did he tell you?"

"Enough for me to know you need some time away from it all."

"T-That's not for you to decide, nii-san. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that! But..." He looked away, his expression fading. "I just don't want you to get hurt…And…with your bad heart…I…"

Hinata stepped forward, pulling him un-expectantly into her arms, placing her head into his chest.

"It's okay, nii-san. Please stop beating yourself up over that match. You are a different person now, and I have already forgiven you for it long ago."

Neji was taken aback by the girls words; He stood frozen in place, is arms proceeding to wrap themselves around the girls torso.

"I…I hurt you so badly…If it wasn't for the jounin stepping in…I would have…"

He trailed off, swallowing back the words; it pained him to think about those times.

He and his cousin had grown so close over the years, and to think that he might have killed her? When it was his job to keep her protected…

She pulled him in closer, a hand running over his back, understanding his need for reassurance.

Accepting the gesture, he tightened his grip on the girls' body; the hyuuga felt a tear running down his pale cheek, though not daring to break the contact to wipe it off.

Then he felt another tear, and another, until his whole face was being showered with drops of water.

Ah, it was raining.

The two chuunin broke the embrace, though still holding onto each others sides, tilting there faces up into the down pouring sky.

"I don't suppose you have an umbrella under that robe; do you, nii-san?"

The boy chuckled.

"Well…I wouldn't call it an umbrella but I definitely have 'something' under my robe…"

His devilish smile grew at the girls' reaction. First confusion, then a wave of shock followed by a blush; continuing through to repulsion, then another blush.

"Don't be disgusting, nii-san!" She laughed, pushing away from the boy.

The two teens stood giggling with blushes on their faces, freely being showered by the winters' rain.

Even though the weather had darkened, Hinata was just glad that the mood had lightened so well.

"Well, we better find some shelter." Neji added in after a moment.

"I-I don't think it matters much anymore." The girl looked down at their drenched bodies, continuing to giggle.

The boy sighed through a smile. "I suppose so, but if Hinata got sick under my care, how could I live with myself?"

Another batch of laughter followed. This was the first time both Hyuuga's had just openly joked with each other. It felt nice.

"N-not very long, considering my father would kill you for it."

Hinata continued laughing while her cousins' face dropped.

"O-okay I think we should seriously find shelter now." He spoke nervously.

He remembered the lecture he got just for letting her sprain her ankle while he was escorting her on a mission.

Hinata smiled reassuringly at her cousin, taking his hand up in hers.

"Alright then, I know where we can stay until this rain dies down."

And with that, she pulled him along down the track; Neji was right, she really 'was' enjoying this day.

"So where are we headed?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well, if I'm right, there should be a fairly sheltered area just down from here." Hinata replied, turning to flash a smile toward her cousin, but instead something behind him caught her attention.

"Who…Who is that?"

Neji stopped alongside the girl; turning to gaze at the quickly approaching figure.

"N-No way…Is that…" The girl stood frozen; smile fading from her lips. "Is that…"

The brunette boy stepped forward, his eyes widening.

"T-there's no way…!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Sakura-san

"Sakura-san?"

Lee stood with an awkward expression, gesturing his bright green umbrella out for the girl to accept.

"What brings such a beautiful lotus out in such un-youthful weather?"

The kunoichi couldn't help but smile at his choice in words. "I'm actually trying to find Kakashi-sensei. That mans harder to track then the Akatsuki." She sighed.

"Ah, well allow me to help in your fiery search, for I too, am looking for my sensei!" The boy shouted, especially emphasizing the last word.

"Sure, I'd like that." Sakura smiled reassuringly, walking ahead into the rain.

He paused. "Wait!…"

"What's wrong?" The girl questioned, turning back to him.

"My…My umbrella is big enough for two…" His gaze dropped to the ground, before blushing.

Sakura decided to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she stepped back, taking the boys hand in hers., as they continued there search."

"Ah! My arch rival! I see you have been improving your skills!"

The masked shinobi sighed to himself; turning another page of his book, keeping to his dry spot underneath a large trunk.

"Tell me, what is your secret?!"

He glanced slowly towards the ecstatic Gai, before continuing back to his reading.

"Oh! How your silence wounds me, Kakashi!" He wailed dramatically, striking a heart broken pose.

"Aren't you needed for any missions?" Kakashi questioned hopefully.

"Alas, my dear rival, I have not received any missions that are in need of my beauty and strength."

The mysterious jounin sighed again as the man in tights shot him a thumbs up.

"How about yourself Kakashi? Any youthful missions headed your way?"

"Nope."

Although he did have a list of missions lined up, he didn't feel like discussing them, especially with this man.

"Ah, then you are free to another sparring session! The score is 765 wins on my account and 766 on yours, am I right, Kakashi?!"

_'Dear Yondaime-sensei, if you are listening up there, please, make a distraction or, better yet, strike me down with a bolt of lightening.'_

"NARUTO, YOU COMPLETE MORON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"

_'Well, I suppose that works too…' _

The Jounin turned to face over his shoulder toward the noise as Gai spoke up.

"It seems our youthful students are blossoming together!"

Kakashi ignored the noise coming from the others mouth, something he had grown quite well at doing over the years, as he turned back to his book.

"Let us go join in on their reminisce! Shall we, Kakashi?!"

_'Please, Sensei, just one bolt.' _

"Answer me! What are you doing here?!"

"Ack!" The blonde choked out a gasp as he felt the large weight of a male Hyuuga weigh him to the muddy ground.

"Wha-what the hell, Neji?!" The boy spluttered, flinching as his chin slammed harshly unto the dirt floor.

A pair of hands found their way to Naruto's arms as he was flipped over, his gaze being met with that of an enraged teen.

"Are you spying on us? Is that it?!"

The blonde pushed up from the earth, getting the Hyuuga to fall backwards, breaking his grip.

"Jesus Christ, Neji! I'm here with mission orders, you teme!"

The brunette remained unmoved, staring fiercely at the body ahead him.

Naruto pouted before lifting himself up onto his knee's.

"Jeez, you never change, do you? Typical Neji…Typical bastard…"

The teen twitched, before rising to gain his posture.

"Mission orders, huh? Well, what are they then?" Neji had returned to his normal dominating posture, seemingly brushing off Naruto's mumbles.

"Tch…" The blonde stared hastily toward the other before his gaze met with the movement coming from behind the brunette.

"Ah, ah! Hinata, It was orders for you!" He pronounced louder then necessary, a large grin showing his satisfaction at remembering his purpose for intruding.

The girl blushed slightly before continuing back to her startled expression.

"A…A mission…For me…?" She squeaked out, surprised at the shakiness of her own voice.

"Yeah! Granny-Tsunade says it's important you come see her immediately!"

"…W-what…What are the orders?…"

Naruto opened his mouth preparing to give her the full run down before suddenly he stopped and slowly closed his mouth.

"Ah-ahhh…." He shot a look clearly in Neji's direction. "…They're confidential…S-so…"

Hinata seemed to stare at the boy for a moment, before turning to her cousin with a questioning look.

The brunette seemed to be in deep thought before giving a small nod of approval as he proceeded to step back to give them privacy.  
Passing the girl he whispered an order loud enough for both to hear.

"If he gives you any trouble, call me at once."

With that, he excused himself to some nearby shelter a few feet away, out of hearing distance, though only slightly.

Naruto shot a stare towards the Hyuuga's direction before turning back to the girl in front of him, gesturing for her to step closer.

Hesitantly, she waddled forward, still feeling nervous after there last meeting.

"What a-are the orders?"  
She couldn't help but feel unnerved by the boys intense stare.

"The Akatsuki."

Hinata stepped back in surprise.

"W-what?!"

The blonde waited for her to regain her posture before continuing.

"We have a new lead, Kakashi-sensei managed to run into of one the bastards on their last mission."

Hinata could sense the annoyance in the boys tone after not being allowed to attend the last mission, which turned out to apparently of located one of the members of the Akatsuki.

"What happened? W-what is the new lead?"

Naruto seemed hesitant before answering.

"I…I haven't been told all the details, but…"

The girl stared on intensely, hanging of every word.

"We've managed to retrieve some data on the plans of the organisation, along with what we believe is the whereabouts of their hideout."

Hinata stared back expectantly, awaiting for the mission description which he seemed to catch on by her gaze.

"The mission…to locate the exact positioning as quickly as possible. We predict they are to be planning their main attack shortly, which has alternately lifted my ban to keep away from the danger.

The girl nodded slowly, beginning to understand what he was getting to.

"S-so…You need my abilities in help of your search…?"

He nodded in return, eyes connected with her own.  
"B-but…" She turned her gaze briefly over her shoulder towards her cousin. "If that is the case, then shouldn't Neji-san also be accompanying us for the-"

"No."

Hinata stared confusedly at the sincerity of the boys tone.

"The order was for you only, not him."

She narrowed her eyebrows, unsure of why they would call on her for such an important task while not here cousin, who is alternatively known to be twice as intelligent and higher in strength then her own.

Before the girl could speak up another complaint, Naruto's hand had grabbed her own and began pulling her back towards the village in a hurry.

Stabilizing her footing, she shot a glance back towards her cousin, gesturing that she wasn't in need of any help before he put it on himself to tackle the blonde once again.

Turning her gaze back to the hurried boy, she couldn't help but notice a figure out of the corner of her eye, though the thought was quickly broken off as her foot snagged in an ingrown root, causing her to fall forwards into the blondes back before being helped back up to the rushing pace.

Shifting a glance carefully back over her shoulder she noticed her cousin has already disappeared, instead two figures stood in his place.

"Come on! Granny-Tsunade gave direct orders to be back within the hour!" Naruto cried out, fastening the pace, dragging the raven haired girl along with him.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, thinking deeply for a moment.

_…Isn't the village…in the other direction…? _

"Uhhh…N-Naruto-kun…?"

The two aging jounin stood staring at the distant teens, watching with caution as they disappeared into the direction of the east gate.

The masked shinobi spoke up first, keeping his intrigued gaze toward the two running figures.

"Interesting…I don't remember accounting any such events on my last mission…"

The man in tights turned to his opposite, before speaking up.

"What do you think he's up to, oh rival of mine?"

Kakashi shot him a glance before turning back to the disappearing teens.

"I have no clue…Though, I'm not sure if Naruto would appreciate having his appearance being used like this…"

Both man stood staring off into the distance in silence, before one insisted they continue their previous 'sparring session'.

…Much to the others delight.


End file.
